


Dum-E’s Mama

by Nina_Cloverfield101



Series: Ironpanther Haven [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, So salty that I have marinated, crackish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Cloverfield101/pseuds/Nina_Cloverfield101
Summary: Never mess with Mother-Hen Tony!





	Dum-E’s Mama

Tony Stark was a mother-hen.

That was a fact that was known by few people. He went into a protective overdrive when anything he considered to be his was threatened.

He almost tore apart the United States AirForce when he saw Rhodey being mistreated for being black.

He had the men who tried to sexually harass Pepper ruined, and their marriages destroyed.

He nearly tore the head off of a paparazzo who elbowed Happy in the face.

He gave SHIELD a virus when they hacked JARVIS.

He gave Flash Thompson a piece of his mind when he tried to punch Peter.

He had gone berserk and fixed Extremis just in time to save T’Chaka from death. 

Hell, he punched a random guy on the street for making catcalls at Shuri when they were at a Tech Convention. 

So to say he was pissed at the (former) Avengers for making fun of Dum-E, was an understatement. He was furious. And he let it show as he stormed towards them, ready to taste blood.

His fury rose even further when he saw the Witch hold a wrench above Dum-E as he mad sad noises and tried to grab it. 

He saw RED!

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!”, at this all movement stopped in the common area, even T’Challa who was just entering froze in his tracks. He knew the tone in his husband’s voice and was happy that it was not directed at himself.

The Avengers, froze as they heard the utter fury in the voice that had yelled, feeling the blood in their veins turn to ice as they turned and saw the complete look of anger in Tony’s features. They had never feared something as much as they did in that moment.

“We were playing with your piece of metal, Stark. What else does it look like?”, as Wanda said this, the rest of the Avengers knew that it was a mistake and backed away from both her and Dum-E. Seeing the bot scurry off to its creator, they knew that they were in trouble when Tony sent it down to the lab with a pat on the head, and a nod towards T’Challa. This was a mess they knew they were not gonna get out of. 

These thoughts would turn out to be true as they found themselves living in the cheapest motels that they could find as everywhere they went all of their identities and actions towards Tony and his family would be revealed, leading them to flee towns.

Wanda was killed in Sokovia by the residents who deemed her a traitor, and stoned her to death. Her powers were mysteriously missing during the attack.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is encouraged!


End file.
